Halloween Party!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh and Chris are invited to a party held by Mike, however Chris delayed his choice on getting a custom and so Josh gets to pick one for him while he waits in the changing room! PWP: Josh x Chris WARNING: GUYxGUY


**A/N: OH MY GOD I TOTALLY UPLOADED THE F #$% WRONG STORY! (TT^TT) That was an Outlast Fiction, I am so sorry for the mix up! I usually check my uploads to ensure this doesn't happen and the day I choose not to it happens! Anyway** **jumping it a bit I know but I love Halloween one of my favorite holidays! So why not write a fiction of my favorite OTP!**

" **Halloween Party!"**

Josh stood inside of the Halloween store wearing a dark blue police uniform. He stood looking at the packages of customs hanging off of the wall in front of him. A grin spreading across his lips as he grabbed the custom that had caught his eye.

"Here dude, try this one!" Josh smiled handing Chris the custom through the curtain of the changing room. Chris took the custom looking at it a moment.

"Are you kidding me!?" Chris asked poking his head out growling with flushed cheeks Josh smiled back.

"It's the only custom left." Josh replied Chris pressed his brows doubting that.

"Just wear it! We are already late!" Josh argued Chris sighed slipping back into the changing room looking at the package.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Chris sighed opening the package. Josh stood outside waiting for Chris he had his arms crossed looking around the store checking his watch no and then.

"I-I don't know dude…." Chris spoke blushing pulling the fabric down before pulling the curtain back stepping out Josh turned around staring at Chris in awe.

"You look, so adorable!" Josh grinned. Chris stood blushing wearing the maid custom.

"Your glasses are a perfect fit." Josh smiled licking his lips wanting to jump Chris.

"Let's get this over with!" Chris pouted hating ever second.

* * *

Josh and Chris walked into the house the music was loud and pumping in the background and the lights were dim.

"Josh! Chris…?" Mike called out walking to them. Chris blushed hiding behind Josh.

"Hey man!" Josh greeted back.

"Nice… customs." Mike smiled looking over at Chris in the maid outfit.

"What are you supposed to be?" Josh asked seeing as he was in his causal clothes.

"I'm a bunny." He turned around showing the cotton ball tapped to his butt.

"I see." Josh replied.

"You guys want a drink?" Mike offered.

"Hell yeah!" Josh replied with a nod. The room was dim and most of the people there were already drunk maybe no one would really notice Chris in the absurd custom. Mike came back handing them their drinks. Chris decided he would stick with Josh for the night not daring to let go of his arm. They stood in a small group as Josh talked to one of the guys he knew Chris next to him not really speaking with them simply keeping to himself.

"Josh!" the voice called Josh looked over to see his sisters waving to him they were both dressed as cats.

"Hey you made it." Josh smiled.

"Chris? What are you wearing?" Beth asked.

"Uh…" Chris was lost for words.

"I think it's cute." Hannah smiled.

"It is isn't?" Josh smiled looking back at Chris who blushed.

"It was the only thing left in the store!" Chris replied with a pout fixing his headband.

"Well at least you came! So have fun!" Beth smiled.

"It is Halloween!" Hanna remind, Halloween a holiday were what you dressed up didn't matter a holiday were you could dress up as a slut and no one would complain!

"R-right." Chris replied trying to make light of his situation.

"Chris?" Another voice called Chris looked up to see Sam with her mouth open but was smiling amused by his custom.

"Sam!" Hannah smiled to see her best friend had arrived, she was dressed in white simply dress with wings and a halo hanging above her head.

"H-Hey…" Chris waved. Though Hannah was right about Halloween being a holiday were you could dress up he still couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, alright enough talk lets drink!" Josh yelled waving his hands in the air changing the subject. Drinks yeah that would help Chris with his nerves so he did just that!

* * *

Hours had passed and Chris was hammered his face was red from all the alcohol he had consumed he sat next to Josh on the couch. The room they sat in was empty and the music was muffled from the distance and closed door. Chris rested his head on Josh's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Hey if you wanna sleep take your glasses off you oaf." Josh chuckled looking over at Chris. No use he was out cold. Josh removed his glasses for him laying him down on the couch. Josh pulled away only to be stopped.

"Don't go…"Chris mumbled with his eyes half open.

"I won't." Josh assured, though difficult Josh managed to lay down on the couch with Chris. Josh propped his elbow on the couch resting his head in his hand watching Chris sleep.

"Josh…." Chris spoke opening his eyes a bit.

"Hmm?" Josh replied with a smile till he pressed his brows together lowering his eyes to see Chris's hand tugging on his belt to his pants. Josh swallowed hard, well now this is new! Josh laid still as Chris unbuckled his belt pulling the zipper down slipping his hand inside.

"Oh fuck…" Josh moaned closing his eyes Chris had never started it off before let alone touch Josh.

"Chris…" Josh moaned enjoying his touch.

"Here like this…" Josh guided putting his hand over Chris's showing him.

"Like this…?" Chris asked getting the hang of the motion Josh pulled his hand back as the sweat began to collect on his face.

"Yeah…" Josh replied jerking his hips toward Chris, Chris could feel he was now fully erect in his hand Chris pumped his hand pressing down on the tip making Josh groan in approval.

"You're dripping…" Chris gasped to feel the warm liquid in his hand.

"Are you gonna cum…?" Chris asked looking up at Josh who gritted his teeth, how lame to be so close after a simple rub Josh thought.

"Fuck…." Josh cursed not wanting to cum just yet he was enjoying this too much for it to end so soon. Chris leaned in placing a kiss to Josh's cheek as he continued to pump his hand. With a few more rubs Josh came Chris pulled his hand back looking at it.

"It's sticky…" He frowned Josh climbed on top of Chris looking down at him he sat up quickly unbuttoning his shirt almost ripping it off tossing it to the ground he leaned in pressing his lips to his pushing his tongue into Chris's mouth. Chris closed his eyes moaning into their kiss. Chris rested his hands on Josh's arm he ran his hands up feeling his well-toned biceps, Josh hardly worked out but for some reason he had nice arms. And Chris loved that! Having nice arms made Josh look even hotter in his custom but no way would a sober Chris ever tell him. Josh shot his eyes open to feel Chris's tongue in his mouth! Their tongues dancing was Chris challenging Josh? Josh closed his eyes trying to focus he couldn't help but find Chris so damn hot right now! Josh was the first to break their deep kiss when Chris grinded up against him.

"Fuck…!" Josh cursed Chris licked his upper lip looking up at Josh waiting patiently for him. Josh slid his hands up Chris's thighs taking hold of his briefs he wore pulling them down. Josh pushed the skirt up out of his way as he ran his tongue over Chris's erection making him shudder in pleasure. Josh worked his tongue on the tip while his hand massaged Chris's balls giving him a double pleasure.

"Josh… it feels good…." Chris moaned Josh looked up at Chris pausing his service, so honest!

"Hey Chris do you like doing this kinda stuff with me…?"Josh asked his cheeks red wanting to know. Chris looked down at Josh giving a nod.

"I like it a lot." He replied Josh froze his heart melting to hear the words leave Chris's mouth. Josh swallowed hard as he tugged is pants down not being able to contain himself. Josh pushed himself in entering Chris's tight hole both moaning to the feeling.

"Josh…" Chris moaned wrapping his arms around his neck hanging on to him while Josh held him steady as he began to move his hips.

"Nhh, ahh I-I love you, Josh…." Chris moaned taking Josh's lips for a sweet Chris till Chris broke away shivering in pure bliss.

"Nhh…" Josh smirked leaning closer to Chris.

"Did I hit something good?" Josh panted teasing him as Chris looked up at him nodding.

"Y-yeah will you please do it again…?" Chris asked.

"Shit…!" Josh cursed finding sex with a drunk Chris too adorable. Josh grabbed Chris's legs resting them on his shoulder raising his hips off of the couch gaining better leverage he thrusted his hips faster pushing Chris closer to his peak.

"Josh do it harder…. " Chris moaned Josh closed his eyes focusing on his thrusts.

"J-Josh, do you love me…?" Chris moaned arching his back off of the couch as Josh smiled down at him. With a few more thrusts and rubs Chris released first he laid in pure bliss letting the orgasm run over his body. Josh finished second he laid on top of Chris catching his breath he stroked his head smiling.

"I love you very much Chris," Josh finally answered kissing his temple Chris smiled to hear. Chris pulled his face down taking his lips.

"Can we do it again…?" Chris asked with blushing cheeks.

* * *

The next morning Chris woke up he looked around the room he didn't recognize it he sat up holding his head feeling the hangover. Halloween party that's right Josh and he had been invited. He shifted a bit only to flinch feeling the pain in his lower back he looked back to see Josh sleeping peacefully. He looked down to see Josh was naked the only thing covering him was the blanket he was covered by. Chris looked down to notice he was naked as well and covered in marks. Josh mumbled opening his eyes looking over to see Chris awake and blushing.

"Heyy." He greeted.

"D-did we do it last night?" Chris asked.

"Sure did." Josh assured feeling happy.

"I-I don't remember it." Chris replied Josh's smile dropped.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I remember drinking but then it's a blur." Chris replied. Wait Chris was that drunk that he couldn't remember what he was doing?! That was dangerous! Someone could have easily taking advantage of him and Chris wouldn't have the slightest clue! But what maybe Josh _more_ upset was the fact he didn't recall their intimate time. Josh sat up wrapping his arm around Chris pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked with brows pressed together.

"If you can't remember anything we did last night why don't I help make some new memories?" Josh grinned slipping his hand in between Chris's legs.

"Stop!" Chris protested as he was pulled back down with Josh. And so the two men made new memories that morning.


End file.
